Those amber eyes buring into my soul
by KagomeKia
Summary: Battousai comes out once agian but this time he kills. What will happen when he meets Kaoru will he kill her before she can bring him back. KK MA and maybe more
1. Default Chapter

Hello all this is a new fic and I hope you all like it I liked it when I was writing I so I hope you like it the same as I did any way on to the boring stuff I do not own Kenshin or any one else in this story but I can dream can't I so please don't sue me.  
  
Those amber eyes burning into my soul  
  
:: Chapter 1:: A frightful day  
  
A clinging of swords is herd in the distance we then see the battle unfolding Kenshin and Shisho have locked swords and are facing each other breathing hard. Then Kenshin jumps back readying him self for another attack form his opponent. AS Kenshin jumps back Shisho smirks evilly I have you beat Battousai. With the next attack I will finish you off once and for all.  
  
Sano still sitting against the wall from when Shisho hit him and unable to move he has to sit and watch the battle unfold in front of him. Kenshin please make it though this we all need you and Missy will be heart broken if you die here since you promised we would all go back to Tokyo together.  
  
Shisho raising his sword above his head charges at the awaiting opponent. Kenshin upon seeing Shisho move towards him readies him self for the final blow but some thing inside of him was not ready for death. He suddenly lost control his eyes turned amber and was no longer the wander he once was and can no longer control the Battousai with in him. He strikes forward with his sword the opposite way. The sword goes right though Shisho chest.  
  
I knew you would kill me now you will carry my plan out for me and go kill again. Master I have done your wishes I brought the Battousai back for y. Shisho says with his last breath as blood runs out of his mouth and he collapse in front of the Battousai.  
  
The Battousai was staring at the dead body with a smile on his face. No one can beat me not even you I must find a tougher opponent with that said he turns to see Sano.  
  
This is not the Kenshin we know this is the Manslayer he has broken his promise not to kill any more he killed Shisho but how could he that dumb idiot. Sano says trying to stand. Kenshin I am going to kill you for what you just did.  
  
Sano I would not do that if I where you or I might be force to kill you as well or maybe I will anyway.  
  
Kenshin what's wrong with you snap out of it would you. Sano yelled. Kenshin I am your friend can't you remember  
  
Shut up you! The Battousai took out the bloodstained sword and pointed it at Sano. Take this but he could not force his hand to move the sword forward. Why can't I kill you? You mean nothing to me. He tried to move his sword forward to Sano again but again he could not. Stop you can not hurt him I will not let you hurt my friends a voice came form the Battousai's head get out of my head you wander.  
  
Sano noticed that Kenshin had taken control and he was back to normal except he still had the tint of Amber in his eyes. Kenshin are you ok now.  
  
Sano did I hurt you? Sano I am ok that I am he stammered out. While putting his sword away.  
  
Kenshin I am ok but you scared me a little. I though you where going to kill me.  
  
Sorry About that I lost control did I hurt any one. Kenshin ask in somewhat fear.  
  
Sano put his head down Kenshin I am afraid that you broke your vow not to kill when the Battousai took over he killed Shisho and tried to kill me!  
  
Kenshin just stood there in shock. I ..I did that! He was now shaking I couldn't have killed again I promised Miss Kaoru I would not kill again.  
  
(At the Aoiya)  
  
Kaoru sits on a wooden beam just staring. Misao walks up behind her and sits next to her. Kaoru you ok? Misao asks  
  
Ya I am fine sorry I was just thinking about Kenshin that's all.  
  
Kaoru you shouldn't worry about him he can take care of him self. Ya I know but something tells me that some thing happened during the fight and I do not like it.  
  
Well stop worrying about him why don't you come and help us clean up this place!  
  
Ya ugly come help out I am working my butt off and your just sitting there. Kenshins a man he can handle him self  
  
YAHIKO!! Why you little brat you. She starts running after Yahiko who gets the hint that he better run!  
  
Well looks like she back to normal, Okina buts in.  
  
(Back with Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin why don't we head back to the Aoiya a while. We both need are rest and I am sure that Missy wants to see you. Sano looks at Kenshin for a replay.  
  
Ya sure Sano. He goes over to Sano and helps him up. They start walking back to the Aoiya together.  
  
(In side Kenshins mind)  
  
You know I will be back when the time is right you cannot keep me form changing any more! Ever since I killed Shisho your Ki has gone done and I can come out when ever no.  
  
Shut up get out of my head!  
  
I am you and you are me. You can't fight me any more I will kill more!  
  
***************************************  
  
Well that's Chapter one I hope you all like it so I am not the best but I want to know what you think so Review please.  
  
Shisho: why would they want to review this story you killed me this is not a good story at all Kagome Kia:: Shut up Shisho ::smacks him over the head with bokken::  
  
Shisho:: ouch that hurt I am going to get you for that  
  
Kagome Kia:: KENSHIN  
  
Kenshin:: Yes Miss Kia  
  
Kagome Kia :: Shisho is trying to hurt me get him  
  
Shisho: no I was not I was just saying how I hated her story because you killed me that's all  
  
Kagome Kia:: Ya right :: sticks out tongue:;  
  
Kaoru:: What's going on here?  
  
Kagome Kia:: nothing I just asks Kenshin if he could beat up Shisho that's all :: hugs Kenshin::  
  
Kaoru:: you better get off him or I will :: holds bokken over her head and gets demon eyes::  
  
Kaogme Kia:: Ahhh run away :: runs over to Aoshi::  
  
Misao:: Get away from him!!  
  
Kagome Kia:: oh well I think I am going to go hide in my dark and lone corner then.  
  
Shisho:: hey wait you forgot all about me  
  
Kaogme kia:: not really you died so what is there to forget  
  
Oh well all till next chapter bye bye Trust me it will be way more interesting! 


	2. Back to the Aoiya

Since you all got me happy cause I got reviews woohoo I am really happy that some one likes my writing. Sorry to all you for the mistakes in the first chapter I will be fixing that just to let you all know. Well let's start the second chapter all ready. I don't own Kenshin or any one else in the series. So don't sue little me.  
Those amber eyes burning into my soul ::Chapter 2:: Back to the Aoiya  
  
( Recap)  
  
(In side Kenshins mind)  
  
You know I will be back when the time is right you cannot keep me form changing any more! Ever since I killed Shisho your Ki has gone done and I can come out when ever no.  
  
"Shut up get out of my head!"  
  
I am you and you are me. You can't fight me any more I will kill more! ***********************************  
  
Kenshin and Sano are walking down a road back to the Aoiya. With Kenshin in a deep thought and Sano to hurt to notice. Aoshi stands behind a tree watching Kenshin and Sano as they walk down the road  
  
"So they made it out did they" Aoshi says to himself as he goes to greet them.  
  
"Aoshi" Sano says in shock. You made it out!  
  
Aoshi not really noticing Sano's words looks at Kenshin in amassment "So you killed again I see and not just any one but you killed Shisho."  
  
Kenshin now realizing he was their looks up but how do you know I killed Shisho! Kenshin says with fear still in his voice.  
  
"I can tell Kenshin. You show it all over that some thing happened and I suggest if you are going back to the Aoiya that you get your act together or they all will know some thing is up," Aoshi said.  
  
Kenshin was not sure if he wanted to face Kaoru yet or not. How can I tell here what I did? I will not tell her yet I will wait till I know what to say. Kenshin thinks to himself.  
  
The Aoiya is in sight now and they are all walking together. Aoshi and Sano walk ahead of Kenshin at a faster pace because they both want to see what happened and if every on is ok. Kenshin is not as excited as they are but he hopes that Miss. Kaoru and Yahiko are ok.  
  
As they come over the hill they see that the Aoiya is in pieces. Sano is chocked along with Kenshin and Aoshi is worried.  
  
"What happened here the Aoiya is destroyed! Sano stars wide eyed at the mess. Yahiko looking up from the rubble notices Kenshin and the others. He calls out to Misao and Kaoru. "Kaoru Misao Kenshin's back and Sano and Aoshi are with him!!"  
  
Kaoru and Misao both drop what they are doing and run to where Yahiko is. "There back" Misao and Kaoru both put in!  
  
Kaoru runs towards Kenshin. While Misao runs for Aoshi.  
  
"Lord Aoshi you came back to us". She runs up to him and gives him a hug. Aoshi just smiles at her and hugs her back. He then looks at the others. "I see that you all made it thought this ok." They all nod in agreement there where only little scratches and bumps. "Misao is the only one that got really hurt one. She broke one of her ribs when she was helping Kaoru out with one of Shisho's men", one of them says.  
  
Aoshi looks at Misao who is now embaresed and is bright red. "You did that to help them," he says with shock.  
  
Why yes I did I wanted to help them and something inside me told me to. Misao turns to see Kaoru Hugging Kenshin and crying.  
  
"Kenshin your all right I am so happy you came back alive." She said with sobs.  
  
Kenshin holds her close to him so he can smell her nice jasmine hair. I missed you Kaoru he whispers into her ear. She looks up at him with wide eyes. Did he just say what I think he did? He missed me? She thought to her self. As she looked up to him he embraced her in a warm close hug. At first she did not expect it but after awhile she just loved the feel of his warm body touching hers.  
  
"Hey you to lover birds I am here to you know" Yahiko yells at them!  
  
They pull apart and both their faces are bright red. He really just hugged me. Kaoru thought to her self.  
  
Misao and Aoshi had little grins on their faces Misao was giggling a bit.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kenshin could not sleep the voice keep's coming back.  
  
"Kenshin I am still here Kenshin I will kill again and I think it will be tonight".  
  
Kenshin woke up in a cold sweat was that a dream, "I hope it was he thought to him self". As soon as he said that his body pulsed and he was no longer in control he had to watch form his mind like it was a play acting out before him. He was powerless to do any thing. The Battousai had taken over again. (Kaoru's room)  
  
Kaoru was not able to sleep, something is wrong I can feel it. She say's to her self. Kaoru gets off her futon and goes to check on Kenshin but he is not there. "Where could he have gone."? She then hears screams coming from the street she runs in here room to get here training clothes on and then on her way out she grabs her bokken and runs to wake up Misao. **************************************************** Well that's all forks if you want more you just have to wait till next time. So did you like it I added a little romance to but not much saving the rest for later plot. Well tats all till next chapter! Please R&R  
  
Shisho:: Hey you Kia person am I aloud to control Kenshin's mind to!!  
  
Kagome Kia:: heck no you are died and there is no more you in my story.  
  
Shisho:: How could you kill one of the most handsome people in this story! Kagome Kia :: sinkers to self:: handsome you ya right try the most ugly.  
  
Kenshin:: ::walks up:: there you are Miss Kia I am sorry for Kaoru's behave  
  
Kaoru:: :: runs up:: There you are Kenshin you walk off with out us. Ha wait what is she doing here  
  
Kenshin:: Kaoru I came to apologize to here for your actions.  
  
Kaoru:: Oh is that all are you sure Kenshin  
  
Kagome Kia:: Oh now I think I better leave again.  
  
Kaoru:: Where do you think you are going  
  
Kenshin::ORO!!!  
  
Kagome Kia:: Really I don't like your Kenshin ok I all ready know you love him so I will let you to alone  
  
Kaoru:: What did you just say!! Me love Kenshin ya right!  
  
Kenshin :: (Still OROing)  
  
Kaoru:: oh well do what you want leave I don't care  
  
Shisho:: Hello Kaoru and Kenshin  
  
Kenshin & Kaoru:: what the Shisho I thought you died!!!  
  
Shisho:: I did I am back to haunt you.  
  
Kagome Kia:: Shisho get lost would you :: kicks Shisho hard and he goes flying into the distance  
  
Kagome Kia:: oh well all I am going back to my dark and lonely corner but this time I am not alone Lonescout is with me!! 


	3. The Amber Eyes return

Those Amber Eyes burning into my soul  
  
Chapter 3:The Amber eyes return  
  
Well all I made it to chapter 3 after a long time with not knowing where I wanted to take this story I think I have what I want to do know. I hope you all like this next chapter. Cause it took me awhile to make more like think up. I don't own Kenshin or any one else so don't sue me please ********************************************************  
  
(Recap)  
  
Kaoru was not able to sleep, something is wrong I can feel it. She say's to her self. Kaoru gets off her futon and goes to check on Kenshin but he is not there. "Where could he have gone."? She then hears screams coming from the street she runs in here room to get here training clothes on and then on her way out she grabs her bokken and runs to wake up Misao. ********************************************** Kaoru reaches Misao's room and pulls it open with force. Kaoru notices that Misao is still fast asleep on her futon. She walks over to her sleeping form and shakes her friend trying to wake her from her sleep. "Misao wake up would you" Kaoru whispers  
  
Misao stirs and opens one eye to see who is wakening her up at this time of night. "Kaoru it's you, is some thing wrong" Misao asks with worry.  
  
Kaoru lowers her head to look at the floor, " Kenshin is not in his room and I could not sleep cause for some reason I know that some thing is just not right" she whispers  
  
Misao sits up in bed and looks at her friend. As she sits up there is another scream from out side, which makes her and Kaoru almost jump. " Lets go check that out," she says as she gets up off her futon and gets dressed into her Ninja out fit.  
  
Kaoru waits for Misao to finish and they both start out the door not knowing what they will see or find.  
  
The rest of the group is still fast asleep in there rooms  
  
********************************************** (Out side the Aoiya)  
  
A dark figure stands over 2 bleeding bodies and stares at his next target in front of him with amber eyes. "You will die tonight so stand up and die like a man I do not wish to kill you like you are now" the figure says with harsh words.  
  
The man starts to stand up and questions, "Why do you want to kill me any way I do not even know you he says shakily.  
  
"Why you want to know, well its because I just want to that's all its just been awhile and I need some practice no offense to you or any thing" the figure says.  
  
As the man stands and awaits his death the door of the Aoiya fly's open to revel Misao and Kaoru standing in the door way shocked to see the murder that was unfolding.  
  
The figure turned around to revel his face to them. Leaving the man stand there horrified to even move.  
  
"K..Kenshin it can't be why did you kill theses men?" Kaoru cries out  
  
Misao looks at the man in front of her who once saved her life. As she thinks to her self " How could this be Himura he is different he now has the eyes of a killer not the kind eyes I once knew." She looks at Kenshin and then at Kaoru.  
  
"Oh Dear Kaoru you are right I am not Kenshin at all but the Battousai and I killed theses man cause I can because Kenshin the Wander is no more. So I suggest that you leave and let me finish what I am doing here." The Battousai says with no emotion as he turns back to the man  
  
"I.. I will not leave here you will not kill that man or any other people ever Battousai the manslayer," Kaoru says in utter rage as she steps into attack stance.  
  
Misao fallows her and grabs some of her kuni out oh her pack.  
  
Do you think you can take me on just the 2 of you alone? You don't stand a chance against me I will kill both of you and be done with it. Just like with my love Tamo you Kaoru will also suffer a painful death. If I had to lose the one I loved the most then the Wander can also lose his love. The Battousai says with anger in his voice.  
  
Kaoru grabs his bokken harder in her anger. "You will not find me as easy as you would like Battousai but you will not be hurting any more people any more." Kaoru yell's at him as she finish saying that she thinks to her self "I will get Kenshin back no mater what happens to me I need him back"  
  
"Kaoru you ready this could be are toughest battle yet." Misao say as she looks at Kaoru.  
  
"Sure am lets dot this Misao, Lets get the old Kenshin back." Kaoru says with some glee.  
  
They both turn to face the manslayer Kaoru's bokken ready for attack and Misao's kuni in her hand ready to throw when needed and Kenshin steps into his stance and puts his hand on his hilt and holds the sword behind him which is now flipped. His feet apart from each other and ready for his movement of attack.  
  
Battousai lunges forward at Kaoru his sword unsheathed and ready for her blood. This will be the first woman's blood to taste this sword.  
  
The man that was behind Battousai has now moved to a near by hut to watch the battle unfold.  
  
Sitting in a tree not to far from the battle but far enough that the Battousai can not sense his Kai sits a blue haired figure. Watching the battle that was about to unfold. ************************************************** Well that's all folks he he I am so evil he he Akiko is so bad she has a good idea for the next chapter and it will be up soon maybe its up to you the reader to decided whether it is posted I want 11 reviews first (Akiko is my evil side just to let you know)  
  
Akiko:: All right finally I get to write a chapter and have some fun with it Kagome Kia:: Now you better be somewhat nice with the chapter!  
  
Akiko: Maybe I will maybe I wont lets see  
  
Kaoru:: This should be some interesting battle special if Akiko is writing it  
  
Kenshin:: Why did you have to let Battousai out this wont be good.  
  
Akiko:: Its fine Kenshin besides it would not be as fun with out him  
  
Kenshin:: oro  
  
Kaoru:: You better be nice to Kenshin Akiko  
  
Akiko:: maybe but what about you (evil laugh)  
  
Kaoru:: ( hits Akiko over head with bokken)  
  
Akiko:: hey cheap shot ( grabs her bokken and fights Kaoru)  
  
Kenshin:: mabe you to should stop  
  
Shisho:: Naw let them fight  
  
Every one:: AHHH how did you get back here!!  
  
Shisho :: I am died reamber I can't go away for every no more hahaha  
  
Everyone again:: ( kicks Shisho)  
  
Kagome Kia:: That's the end of another crazy story  
  
Hope you all liked it so if ya did or didn't you better review or you wont know what happene's ( evil laugh) 


	4. The Battle between the spirits

Those amber eyes Burning into my soul  
  
Chapter 4: The Battle between the spirits  
  
Hey all I got another chapter for you I hope you all love my story so fare cause I like the way it's going. This will be a new world record lol I got 10 reviews not as many as I wanted but I got reviews that's a fist for me to have that many and the fact that I have 4 chapters now to. Oh well enough with my stupid talk. On with the story! Oh Akiko time to write. This is one of the longest chapters yet just to let you know ******************************************************** (Recap)  
  
Battousai lunges forward at Kaoru his sword unsheathed and ready for her blood. This will be the first woman's blood to taste this sword.  
  
The man that was behind Battousai has now moved to a near by hut to watch the battle unfold.  
  
Sitting in a tree not to far from the battle but far enough that the Battousai can not sense his Kai sits a blue haired figure. Watching the battle that was about to unfold. ******************************************************** (Right to the battle)  
  
Misao upon seeing her friend need help throws some kuni at the Battousai. "Don't you hurt her" Misao yells.  
  
Battousai upon seeing the kuni jumps back out of the way as the kuni hit the door beside him. "You think you can get me like that you weakling. I will kill you first so you can't interfere again." the Battousai say's turning to Misao. He starts to run at her with his god like speed.  
  
Kaoru noticing that he was going to go after Misao and starts to run towards her friend but she knows she will never make it in time. "Misao move" Kaoru yells as she is afraid of the out come if she won't.  
  
Misao is in total shock and makes no movement to move as the Battousai's blade comes closer. She is snapped out of her shock as she hears Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Now you die," Battousai says as he thrusts his sword forward  
  
Misao was able to jump out of the way of the first attack but Battousai turned on a dime and caught her off guard and stabs Misao right though the arm that she throws her kuni with. She lets out a scream of pain as she falls to the ground clutching her arm  
  
"I told you that you could not beat me you little child, Now you will die" Battousai says raising his sword over his head and starting to bring it down.  
  
Misao just sitting there her head down cast and her arm on the wound waiting for the final blow  
  
"No Misao" Kaoru yells as she jumps and pushes her friend out of the way before the manslayers blade hits her.  
  
They both go rolling as Battousai's blade hits the dirt. Misao rolls and hits her head on the wall and Kaoru lands hard on the ground. Misao's wound is still bleeding freely.  
  
Kaoru kneels on her knees and takes some painful breaths cause she lost her breath when she hit the ground. "What should I do now?" Kaoru thinks to her self. I am all ready tired and I have yet to fight but I must get the old Kenshin back no matter what, no matter what the cost.  
  
"Where did they go the little wrench is always getting in the way. I should have finished her off when I had the chance." Battousai says aloud. Turning around to see Kaoru kneeling on the ground breathing hard. "What do you give up all ready," he questions as he glances over to see Misao out and leaning against the wall. "She wont be able to help you any more." He says to Kaoru.  
  
The figure in the tree still sits in silence not showing his face "This battle just got interesting!" he says to himself. But no matter the out come I will take on the winner as the prophecies say.  
  
Kaoru shakily gets to her feet and grabs the bokken lying next to her. She gets into attack stance and watches the Battousai for a move.  
  
Battousai fallows her and readies himself.  
  
After about 5 minutes of just standing there watching each other Battousai charges forward sword held over his head. Ryo-So-Sen he cries. Kaoru knowing that she unable to block that attack and is in trouble jumps to the side as he misses and Kaoru seeing that he is wide open for an attack strikes forward hitting him in the back sending him to the ground hard. Kaoru is still ready for an attack her sword facing him watching his every move.  
  
"How could a normal girl hit me? She is the second girl to ever hit me and make it hurt. The only other one was Tomoe and for that she must die just like my love. He thinks to him self sadly getting to his feet.  
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes which were still amber but the had a very small tint of red in them and she could tell he was getting near to total losing it. "I have to finish this fast or else my body wont hold out for me."  
  
With out even thinking Battousai started after Kaoru. Rage filling his whole body. He was not even thinking about what he was doing. He did two attracts towards Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was able to dodge 2 of the Battousai's attacks but she was starting to slow and he was showing no signs of stopping. Her legs where throbbing willing to give out any second and her arms where swore.  
  
Battousai swung at Kaoru again but this time she was not ready for his attack and the sword went straight into her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth in pain but would not cry out cause that would show the Battousai what he wanted and he would be like a wolf when it knows your scared or injured.  
  
Misao finally awake see two people in front of her but her fission is blurry yet. As her vision clears she sees the thing that she never wanted to see. Kaoru kneeling one knee just holding her up from collapsing and sword imbedded in her shoulder and Misao knew that she was in pain just by her face yet she was not crying or yelling for help. The Battousai smiling at her with total enjoyment at the site of her blood on his sword.  
  
Battousai seeing that Kaoru is in a lot of pain slow removes his sword from her shoulder making sure it hurts more. Then before he takes it out he turns it sideways making it hurt even more.  
  
Kaoru wanted to cry so badly but she told her self not to let him see her weakness.  
  
Battousai upon seeing that she won't cry takes out his sword and as he doses so her wound begins to bleed heavily.  
  
"Great now I have to do something before I bleed to death!" Kaoru thinks in announce. Griping her bokken in one hand and the other hanging limply at her side she stands up and straightens her self with her bokken to the Battousai's surprise she dose not have fear or pain in her eyes but rage and anger.  
  
"You still wont give yup? This is just making it harder for you. You are putting your self though more pain this way," Battousai says with anger.  
  
Misao upon hearing those words turns to her friend. Kaoru you want me to help Misao ask weakly while still leaning against the wall for support from her dizziness.  
  
No Misao I want you to back to the Aoiya and tell them what's going on and that I don't want them to interfere. You got that Misao no matter what I don't want any help from you guys. Kaoru says with a tint of sadness.  
  
"But... Kaoru you can't do this your self while you're in that condition. You might......" Misao could not finish her sentence.  
  
"No buts Misao just do it for me ok. I need to do this no matter what the cost." Kaoru says.  
  
Misao just nods her approval and turns to look at the Battousai that was once Kenshin. Kaoru I sure hope you can dot his She says to her self. Then she runs back into the Aoiya and closes the door behind her just standing there by it crying.  
  
Enough with the chatting this is battle that I want to finish. Battousai says as he starts for Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru picks up her bokken and starts to run with all her energy towards the Battousai. This is all I have left it will have to be enough to defeat you or else all is lost.  
  
The man in the tree seems very intersted now this battle may turn out different then I expected the young woman's Kai now matches that of the Battousai's. She has reached her limit and so has the Manslayer. Now it's all up to who is willing to give into the pain first. Not just physical but also mentality  
  
********************************************************  
  
I am ending their cause its 2:17am and I am tired. I hope you all appreciate all of the hard work I do for this story and now I am going to be posting once a week for all you cause with school and all once a week I can handle but not everyday like some can.  
  
Well Akiko I do like what you did with this chapter but it is a little nasty but all in all good  
  
Akiko: thank you and here hare some reviews from other chapters  
  
Crystal Renee: Thanks for reviewing you keep me going and I still love you story's a lot! : Giggles: Sorry Kaoru did not kick the Battousai senseless.  
  
Brittanie Love: I am happy you like my story and I left another cliffhanger hehe.  
  
L3al3yanime:: Can't tell ya who that is yet I will tell you though the person is from Kenshin.  
  
Saku-neko:: My story's are not always better then yours and I do like your story's so don't be so hard on your self al the time  
  
Thank to all of you who reviewed. I am so happy you all like my story as much as I enjoy writing it!  
  
Akiko:: ok since Kagome Kia ran out of ideas for her little story at the end I will do one hehe :: evil grin::  
  
Yahiko :: hey wait I got a question you baka Akiko am I ever going to be in this story again I mean I was in it once in the first chapter I think. I want o be in it. Ugly gets all the spot light.  
  
Kaoru:: What did you call me Yahiko I am so going to kill you for that I am in it more then you because Akiko dose not like you that much and she likes me better you little brat.  
  
Akiko :: and fro calling me an idiot I wont put you in this story  
  
Akiko & Kaoru:: :: Grab bokkens and chase Yahiko::  
  
Kenshin:: You 2 can stop now I am sure he did not mean it  
  
Yahiko:; Yes I did they are both ugly and scary idiots  
  
Kaoru and Akiko :: run past Kenshin hitting him in the head with there bokkens.  
  
Kenshin:: ::Falls over:: due to the graphicness of the rest of this I will leave the story end there.  
  
Well all you now the drill let me know what you think of my story please it will get the next one up faster if you review. Till next chapter all my readers. Good bye 


	5. The scroll of a red moon

Those amber eyes burning into my soul  
  
Chapter 5: The scrolls of a red moon  
  
All right I am almost at 20 that's great I am happy you all like it and sorry I can not keep my dead lines I was not sure where to go form here so now I do and I hope you all like it any one know who the blue harder man is in the tree its really sliver hair but oh well  
  
I don't own Kenshin or any other people except Akiko my other side she is mine. ******************************************************** (Recap)  
  
Misao just nods her approval and turns to look at the Battousai that was once Kenshin. Kaoru I sure hope you can dot his She says to her self. Then she runs back into the Aoiya and closes the door behind her just standing there by it crying.  
  
Enough with the chatting this is battle that I want to finish. Battousai says as he starts for Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru picks up her bokken and starts to run with all her energy towards the Battousai. This is all I have left it will have to be enough to defeat you or else all is lost.  
  
The man in the tree seems very interested now this battle may turn out different then I expected the young woman's Kai now matches that of the Battousai's. She has reached her limit and so has the Manslayer. Now it's all up to who is willing to give into the pain first. Not just physical but also mentality (End Recap) ******************************************************** (Inside the Aoiya)  
  
Aoshi comes out of his room upon hearing the door shut. As he comes out he sees Misao sitting next to the door she looks like she cried her self to sleep. Then Aoshi notices the injury in her arm and starts to worry.  
  
"Misao. Misao wake up," Aoshi says trying to wake the young girl.  
  
Misao opens her eyes slowly to see a figure that she can't seem to make out sitting in front of her. She lunches upward fast but a sharp pain shoots though her head and before she can fall back to the wall the figure catches her.  
  
"Who are you," Misao asks a little worried  
  
"Its me Aoshi," he says to her calmly. Lifting her to an upright position. "Misao what happened to you?" he questions her looking at her still with worry waiting for a response  
  
Misao just looks down. Its. Its. Kenshin Kaoru is fighting with Kenshin right now I tried to help and he stabbed me. She says looking up into Aoshi's blue eyes that are no longer cold but filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Kaoru is what!" Aoshi says particle yelling. "She is fighting Kenshin but why would he fight any one and let alone Kaoru."  
  
"Its not him some how the Battousai took over and has gone on a killing spree. Kaoru said she will stop him and bring him back to us but no one must interfere." Misao says as she starts to cry again.  
  
Aoshi seeing that Misao is now crying again embraces here in a hug for comfort. "It will be ok Misao I think Kaoru will be able to do this we have to believe her." Aoshi says trying to comfort her  
  
Misao rests her head on Aoshi's Shoulder and sobs into it. "I sure hope so," she whispers back to him as she drifts back into darkness.  
  
Aoshi noticing that Misao has fainted again picks her up in a cradle and takes her inside and lays her on his futon. He then rushes to go get Megumi. ******************************************************** (Back out side the Aoiya)  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru are charging at each other. Kaoru swings her bokken knocking Kenshins legs out form under him but he counters and back flips back to standing.  
  
"You are weakling Kaoru I can tell, Why not just give up now. At least I might spare your friends lives then" Battousai says evilly.  
  
Kaoru is kneeling again. "* I don't know if I can stand again but I have to try or else I am done for. *" She thinks to her self. "You will not touch my friends this is between me and you and I will not give up!" Kaoru says with anger.  
  
"Oh really it looks to me as though you are done I don't think you can even stand up any more so how will you beat me know. Are kai's might be the same but my body can take more tolerance and pain then yours can." Battousai says while advancing toward Kaoru slowly.  
  
Kaoru noticing him walking toward her as she struggles to get back standing. She mages to lift herself up off the ground. She holds the bokken out in front of her in a defense stance.  
  
"Oh so I see up have managed to stand but what if I happen to use my ultimate attack on you that will surrey finish you off for good." He says as he gets into his stance.  
  
"He can't, if he uses that attack I wont be able to block what should I do." Kaoru says to her self. "Kenshin I need you to come back to me but how do I get you back. "I know if this is the only way then so be it as long as you come back to me."  
  
The sliver haired man that was sitting in the tree has now moved closer to the battle to sit on a roof. "The time is near with this attack the battle will be decided." He says while removing the hood oh the sweatshirt to show his true self. Its Enishi his sliver hair spiking out as the hood is removed his glasses sitting on his noise. We also no see he is caring his Watou. (For any one that don't know it's his sword) ******************************************************** (Flash back)  
  
Enishi is walking along a dirt path his sword at his side. He decides to stop in a clearing and rest as he sits and rests a small old lady comes up to him and hands him a scroll.  
  
What is this Enishi says glaring at the old woman.  
  
This is a look at the future that will happen as the old lady finishes she vanishes.  
  
Enishi opens the scroll and reads it.  
  
By this time next year when the moon is full and the amber kills again there will be a battle of the spirits. Under that moon there will be only one winner that winner is your rival. This person that has a desire to live in this world will not be, as you would think. Yee must take on this winner when the moon turns red under the night sky and the winner will be the one who has suffered the most and will not let it show.  
  
"What the heck dose that mean?" Enishi says to him self as he looks around for the old lady.  
  
(End flash back) ********************************************************  
  
"That was the what the scroll says so now I have to wait for that winner person." He thinks to himself as he looks back to watch the battle unfolding in front of him. The word still jumbling around in his head but he shows no signs of it. ******************************************************** (Back to the Battle)  
  
"This is it Kamiya you die now Battousai says charging forward.  
  
Kaoru just staring straight ahead no show of fear or any thing in her eyes or her body langue. As Battousi nears she dose not move just stares at him her bokken in front of her.  
  
"DIE" Battousai screams. He launches his final attack at her and a 9-strike attack 3 of the attacks hit her arm, neck and leg. Creating deep wounds that bleed nonstop form once they came. But then she finishes and shows up behind him and cracks him over the back with her bokken with such force that it breaks and shatters into pieces.  
  
"But how.?" Battosai asks as he falls to the ground wide eyed with a thud. Kenshin now able to take control because Battousai is weak. His eyes change back to violet and his hair become less pointy  
  
Kenshin faints on the spot from the last attack.  
  
Kaoru now seeing that Kenshin is finally down falls to her knees her bokken holding her up from collapsing. "I was never supposed to use that unless it is a life and death situation. MY father said that the attack can only be done once a fight and that it must count the first time it is done or you are surely going to lose. I know why now it that's so much energy to use that attack that I was not even able to perform it at my best and now I have no energy left to even hold my self up." Kaoru says to her self  
  
Enishi looks at her in surprise it is her that I am suppose to fight but she is just a woman. Then again it said that the winner would not be who I thought it to be. He says while jumping off the roof to land right in front of Kaoru, taking out his sword and pointing it at her.  
  
Kaoru lefts her head up and stares into his dark blue eyes. "What do you want?" she asks while trying to stand again but to no avail.  
  
"I have come to fight you. Enishi says coldly. "Why dose it have to be a woman I have to fight? But if that's what it had said than that's what I shall do. " He asks himself  
  
"I can't fight him I can't even move let alone fight someone else." She thinks to her self while looking back at Kenshin out cold on the ground. "Kenshin won't be able to help and I am losing a lot of blood and on top of it all I am starting to feel dizzy." ******************************************************** (End chapter)  
  
Well that's all forks hope ya liked this chapter I like it a lot even though it took me so long to post it. Sorry about hat any way Akiko had a great time with this one to but Kagome Kia really did a lot more with it then I got to :: glares at Kia:: Cause there is more romance in this one that I don't really like.  
  
Akiko:: Kia and me are total out of Ideas for this so no little story at the end sorry but we put all are thought into the story hehe  
  
Please review if you read my story it means a lot to me really.  
  
I thank all my nice reviews as well thank you all :: bows:: I love ya all. Ok to not get you all confused the blue haired man was enishi but I looked into his color more and found it to be sliver so I changed it on you sorry is that who any one though it was huh? Bet not.  
  
Any way a special thanks to Kaoru-dono and my best friend Katsu for kicking my butt in gear to get another chapter up. Thanks guys could not have done it with out ya.  
  
Kaoru-dono: No more suspense another chapter is up and I hope you are happy with it but then again you have to wait till I write the next one now hehe  
  
Mika: Battousai:: glares at Mika:: Feh what do I care what you think any way I am a manslayer so what if I hurt that woman. Akiko:: Battousai that's not nice to say ya know:: takes out bokken and hits him overhead. Battousai:: Oh no another woman to beat me up:: runs away crying mommy::  
  
BfSoCalchik14 Yahiko:: all right I have a fan Kaoru :: ya only one though no one likes a little brat like you. Yahiko:: you better that that back ugly. Kaoru:: what did you call me Yahiko-CHAN :: cracks him over the head with bokken and runs:: Yahiko:: I am not a kid:: holds his head::  
  
Bye 


	6. A Gift Oh My Return

Those Amber eyes burning into my soul  
  
Chapter6: a gift to remember me by  
  
Ok I am so sorry to all my readers I have not really been in the writing mood for awhile because I have been trying to finish writing a skit for my group at Otakon this coming year. :: bows:: Sorry to every one but look I finally got another chapter up so be happy.  
  
I don't own Kenshin or any part of the anime so don't sue me. ******************************************************** (Recap) Kenshin faints on the spot from the last attack.  
  
Kaoru now seeing that Kenshin is finally down falls to her knees her bokken holding her up from collapsing. "I was never supposed to use that unless it is a life and death situation. MY father said that the attack can only be done once a fight and that it must count the first time it is done or you are surely going to lose. I know why now it that's so much energy to use that attack that I was not even able to perform it at my best and now I have no energy left to even hold my self up." Kaoru says to her self  
  
Enishi looks at her in surprise it is her that I am suppose to fight but she is just a woman. Then again it said that the winner would not be who I thought it to be. He says while jumping off the roof to land right in front of Kaoru, taking out his sword and pointing it at her.  
  
Kaoru lefts her head up and stares into his dark blue eyes. "What do you want?" she asks while trying to stand again but to no avail.  
  
"I have come to fight you. Enishi says coldly. "Why dose it have to be a woman I have to fight? But if that's what it had said than that's what I shall do. " He asks himself  
  
"I can't fight him I can't even move let alone fight someone else." She thinks to her self while looking back at Kenshin out cold on the ground. "Kenshin won't be able to help and I am losing a lot of blood and on top of it all I am starting to feel dizzy." (End Recap) ***************************************************** (Inside the Aoiya)  
  
Aoshi reaches Megumi's room and sets Misao down on the floor a little wise away. "Megumi wake up" Aoshi says trying to wake her.  
  
Megumi sits up trying to find the person that woke her up. "What is it, don't you know it's the middle of the night." Megumi says a little annoyed think its Sano. Megumi turns to see Aoshi to the right of her. "Oh its you. What can I do for you?" She say  
  
"Misao is hurt" He says turning to look at Misao.  
  
Megumi rushes to her to check her wounds. She only has a minor cut and looks to have been knocked out for some time all she needs is some rest and I will clean up this cut." Megumi says finish her work on Misao and wrapping her arm and head.  
  
"My I ask one thing though how did she get like this?" Megumi asks unsure of the answer to come.  
  
It was Kenshin he did this to her. If it was not for Kaoru it might have been worse. Aoshi trails off  
  
Kenshin but why would Kenshin fight any of his friends and where is Kaoru she must need help to. Megumi gets frantic.  
  
"Calm down Megumi. It would seem that this is not Kenshin at all but the Legendary Man Slayer that has been hiding with in and for some reason has now came out again after so many years. Kaoru is still out side with Kenshin she told Misao she wants no help," Aoshi says half-heartedly.  
  
"But she could get herself killed with the Man Slayer in control we should go help her." Megumi says while standing up.  
  
"I know you want to help her but if it is her wish to be left alone that is what we should go by. Besides she can take care of herself she is not a weak as some may think. People miss judge her cause she is a woman but she has the strength oh a great warrior and I don't think there is any thing you could do but get in there way. He says to Megumi who sits back down.  
  
"I guess your right" Megumi says ******************************************************** (Back out side) Enishi looks up to the moon and thinks to him self. " This is not the right night I must come back in a week to fight her I will give her a fare well gift though" He smiles while thinking of his evil gift.  
  
Kaoru is still leaning on her bokken to help her stay standing, as the darkness try's to take over her. "Enishi If we are going to do this we better do it now." Kaoru says very faintly.  
  
"I do not desire to kill you yet but as a gift for you to remember me by." Enishi gets a little dagger out of his pocket and walks up to Kaoru and grabs her chin.  
  
"Let go" Kaoru says trying to get him to let go but she dose not have the strength to pull away from him.  
  
Enishi raise the blade to her face and makes a cut from the Lift side of her face to the right, across her noise. Then made another cut from her eye down crossing the other cut. This is for you to remember me by.  
  
Kaoru Screams in pain as Enishi cuts her. Then Enishi gets up and puts his hood up and walks away. "Kaoru I will meet you at the shrine in one week when the moon is red. If you don't show up one of your friends will have their life cut short." He turns back around and walks into the darkness and vanishes.  
  
AS he dose Kaoru starts to cry but stops when she remembers she has to get Kenshin inside for help. So she stands up and limps over to where he is. All the while her wounds are still bleed along with the new one on her face.  
  
******************************************************** I am stopping it there. I know I am evil but come on. Well sorry about not updating for like ever :: bows:: sorry my fellow readers I really am I have just been under so much stress with this play and stuff. Well no short story this time bye bye till next time 


End file.
